rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tommy Vercetti
Tommy Vercetti is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ''and is mentioned briefly in The Introduction, a prequel of ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Tommy is a former member of the Forelli Family, having rose to the top as the crime underlord and the leader of his own mafia, the Vercetti Gang, based in Vice City. Tommy is voiced by Goodfellas actor, Ray Liotta. Background Early Life Tommy was born and raised in Liberty City in 1950. His father owned a printing press and as a young man Tommy helped his father by cleaning the rollers. He planned to follow his father's footsteps, but according to his own words, he "lived a different life". As a child, Tommy became a good friend of Sonny Forelli, a member of one of the most powerful crime families, The Forelli Family. Forelli Family Sometime in his late teens, Tommy joined the Forelli Family somewhere around the late 1960s. He continued to work with the Forelli Family and became, presumably, one of their made man. Tommy's friendship with Sonny helped him to rise through the ranks inside the crime family, until he became one of their most trusted hitmen. The Harwood murder and Conviction In 1971, Sonny, growing apprehensive of Tommy's influence in the city, attempts to set up him up and ambush him. Sonny sent Tommy to kill a man in Harwood, however, when Tommy arrived he realized it was an ambush as instead of one person to kill, it was eleven "hitmen" sent to kill him. Tommy narrowly escapes the attempted assassination and kills all eleven hitmen but is caught by the LCPD and convicted for eleven counts of manslaughter. His murderous actions over the death of eleven "hitmen" that day allowed him to earn him the nickname "The Harwood Butcher". His connections with the Forelli Family ensured he was spared from death penalty. Tommy remained in prison for fifteen years and never informed the LCPD with any of Forelli Family secrets. Events of GTA Vice City Drug Deal In 1986, Tommy was released from prison after Sonny "pulled some strings". Forelli decides to send Tommy to Vice City to set up a drug cartel for the Forelli's as Sonny wanted to become involved in the drug dealing business, stating "Vice City is 24 carat gold these days". Tommy flies to Vice City with Harry and Lee along with some cash and meets Ken Rosenberg in the airport. But the drug deal, organized by Juan Cortez between the Forelli Family and the Vance brothers, was ambushed by Ricardo Diaz' goons. Only Lance Vance, Ken Rosenberg, and Tommy Vercetti were able to survived. Tommy informs Sonny about this, infuriated later reminds him that he is not the guy to be screwed with. He begins to hunt down who stole the cocaine and the money by working for criminals in Vice City in hopes of getting information. Early Jobs in Vice City First Job for Rosenberg While Tommy and Ken are discussing some leads on there busted drug deal, Ken tells Tommy to head to a yacht party that is hosted by Colonel Cortez for more information, (Cortez was the individual that arranged the deal in the first place). While there, Tommy meets Cortez who tells him that they'll both talk about the situation later. Tommy also meets Cortez's daughter, Mercedes Cortez, who gives Tommy a personal tour of the party's sleazy guest before they both leave. Second Job for Rosenberg Personality Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:GTA III Era Category:Protagonists Category:Article stubs Category:Characters in GTA Vice City